SkyNET Interrogation Guide
This is a WIP guide, for use of SkyNet drones to allow for more successful interrogation techniques. The Timer Before you do anything else, the moment the subject enters SkyNet, start the PK timer. (The time used is the number of human players on the server subtracted from 60, currently flagged up drones do not count towards the timer.) Generally, the best way to keep track is to state the current time when the timer starts over !a and the SkyNet Radio, so it can easily be referenced to find out how much time is left. Note that you are not allowed to administer a TK or PK on the captured person before the timer is up, but note that you aren't forced to end your roleplay when the timer ends. If you see fit, you are allowed to continue the interrogation beyond the point where the target gets PKed. Note that command drones may add time to or pause the timer to compensate for or deal with OOC issues that occur during a SkyNet raid, but they cannot deduct time from the timer. The Essentials The first thing to interrogation is to make the subject identify him/herself. This is important, and something a lot of drones forget about. You need to know who they are, so SkyNet can track him or her down of he/she escapes, and to allow infiltrators to confirm information. Fear During the interrogation, you want to provide a constant feel of fear into the person or people you are interrogating. You do this by showing that you're not there to fuck around. The problem with a lot of drones that they simply say "<::Human will comply or face termination" when met with resistance until they finally kill them. Give humans no warnings. If they resist, don't be afraid to beat them up on the spot. Throw them around, shoot them (in areas that aren't immediately fatal), choke them. And more importantly, don't stop until they comply. Once you have them captured and in interrogation, don't be afraid to brutal. One of the most important parts of creating Fear Roleplay is to show, not tell. The concept in this case applies just as well here. Don't tell your captive that your going to kill them if they don't comply, show them that you're perfectly capable of doing so. Drone Capabilities Generally speaking, drones are given a little more leeway with what they're capable of when it comes to interrogation role-play to encourage creativity and higher-quality roleplay, as long as they remain within reasonable boundaries. Lying As a drone, keep in mind you have no way to accurately check whether or not a person is lying. There are methods to try and discourage them from lying, but you have no sure way to tell based on their actions. That doesn't mean there are occasions where it can become clear that one is lying. The main one is contradicting earlier information they provided. Procedure If Caught If, by a legitimate method, you do find out that they are lying, then all information you have found during the interrogation is considered null, not just the information they lied about. Like previously said, there's no accurate way to determine what's a lie, so if one thing is confirmed, then it assumed that everything told during the interrogation is a lie, and thus unreliable. The Kill Category:Guides Category:SkyNET